The disclosure is directed to peer-to-peer picture sharing using custom based rules for minimal power consumption and better user experience.
Currently, picture and video sharing is based on server interaction and users have few choices in setting custom preferences regarding the sharing/receiving of pictures and video. Additionally, various solutions are available to share pictures based on facial recognition. For example, a user can upload a picture to a social networking website, and when members of the social networking site are identified in the picture, the website can tag the members in the picture and share the picture with the tagged members.